The Heart's Pain
by Amythyrst
Summary: Lucy has a dark past she has tried to forget.But when that past comes back to haunt her how will our brave Lucy face it, and how will she overcome the scars it leaves?This is rated M for a reason you've been warned!please review this so I can make this the best I can 1st fanfic ever so please be nice!*Contains possible triggers!Read at your own risk!*was Out of Luck for the Heart
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*huff huff*

_Come on Lucy you can do it, you can catch him! _I told myself. _You are not as weak as you were!_

Natsu and I were doing a job running after these guys who had apparently been kidnapping girls. Natsu couldn't wait to get started, it pissed him of that someone was doing shit like that, but he didn't come close to the energy I had about this job. This wasn't just business, this was _personal._

I was running down the alleyways of Hargeon trying to catch this bastard, when he made a turn I hadn't seen coming. I rush around the corner and... _Fuck! Were did he go?_

I started to walk down the alleyway looking for this asshole. I was looking behind a dumpster when the hairs on the back on my neck started to tingle.

_Shit. "_Who's there?" I commanded as I spun around to face my assailant, but he wasn't there. "Show yourself!" Silence was the only answer I received. "That's it! Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" As Loke materialized from golden light he looked at me with his Charm-the-Ladies smile.

"Yes my love what can I do for you?"

"There is a kidnapper hiding somewhere in this alleyway! I need your help to find him and flush him out!"

His gaze darkened at the news. "Of course Lucy. I cannot allow such a hideous man to remain."

As Loke was about to launch his attack Lucy heard something get knocked over in the alleyway. "Wait." she said holding up her hand. "I heard something. Hide."

They both dived behind various debris waiting for the kidnapper to show himself. The longer they waited the louder the ruckus became and the heavier the footsteps. Coming closer and closer, the mage and her spirit waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Just when the culprit's head came into view Lucy shouted "NOW LOKE!"

" Regulas-"

"GAAHH!" It was a blur of pink as Natsu dodged Loke's attack.

"What do you think you doing Lucy?!"

"OH! Sorry Natsu!"

"Natsu!" said Loke in surprise, "I'm sorry. We thought you were the target."

"Me?! I was coming to find you Lucy! After you took off like that after the guy I lost track of you. I was just tracking your scent!"

"I'm sorry Natsu! It's just that the target went down that way!"

"He did? Maybe that was the weird scent I smelled..."

"Natsu you dummy! What were you thinking? Don't let him get away!" She yelled at him while they started to run, following the dragon's nose.

"Sorry Luce. I was just worried about you that's all." Natsu explained sheepishly.

She blushed at his comment. _Stupid! _she scolded herself. _Focus on the task at hand!_

As they were running Salamander caught whiff of a fresh scent."Come on! The bastard went this way!" he exclaimed excitedly as he took off leaving Lucy behind.

*huff huff* _Dammit Natsu! Wait for me!_

She stood alone at the end of the alleyway catching her breath. She had sent Loke after the fiasco before, so she was truly alone.

_Dammit! Why do I always get left behind?_ She thought angrily.

Little did she know that while she was catching her breath feet silent has velvet were creeping up to her. As she stood up straight a cloth came over her mouth and she was pulled back into the shadows. She screamed through the cloth and with sleepy eyes look in the eyes of her assailant... and recognized them. As her eyes grew big with fear, her captor laughed and whispered in her ear, "_The Boss is going to be VERRRY happy to see you again! He missed you Lucy. We all missed our Little Heart._"

_No. Natsu!_ was the last thing she thought before every thing went dark...

* * *

_*whip! Whip! Whip!* "AAAAAHHHH!"_

_"oh yes! Scream for me baby!" __**He**__ groaned in pleasure. "Louder baby! Makes it more fun that way!" __**He**__ said holding my hips against his naked pelvis while one of his goons whipped me._

_*Whip!* AAAAHHHHHH! I cried out in pain as I tried to get away. " LET ME GOOOO! Please!" I screamed before I see white. As my vision return's all I see is __**His**__ face and his raised hand. Instead of anger he had a look of joy to his face. He smiled broadly and sneered "I like you. My little Lucy Heartfillia. You are my favorite. You have such a spirit about you." He grabbed her face and brought hers down to his smiling one. "I can't wait to break you."..._

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" She woke screaming. She opened her eyes but found no relief. Looking around she saw her living hell. She was still in the same place as her nightmares. The only thing that was different was...

"Welcome back my little Heart. I missed your screaming..."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Bellowed the mage who's hair now matched her mood. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I kn-"

"What the hell Natsu!" Exclaimed the icy mage whose voice matched his craft. "How could you lose Lucy? You were supposed to look after her!"

"I Kno-"

"She's Nakama!"

"I KNOW!" The pink haired mage flamed, his shout echoing through the entire guild hall bringing it to silence. "I know..." Natsu admitted dejectedly, clenching his fists. Noticing his worry Erza calmed herself and asked quietly "What happened?"

The Dragon-Slayer sighed, "Lucy and I were in Haregeon doing a job. We had to get these guys who were kidnapping girls. I was pretty fired up for it but nothing like Lucy. It was the most serious I've seen her. Anyway she took off running after this guy, and she was running so fast she left me behind. I started tracking her sent but past a weird one on the way there when she and Loke suddenly attacked me thinkin' I was the guy. Well we took off running towards the funny smell. And then when I thought I caught the bastards scent I sprinted off after him. Turns out there was more than one asshole kidnapper in town and I ended up catching him but when I turned around... Lucy wasn't there." Natsu looked defeated.

The armored mage pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed, and then called forth several maps she always kept with her, setting them down on the table. "Okay, well, let's look at the surrounding area and try to figure out were they might have gone. And were they might have taken Lucy. You said they had a funny smell? Do you think you would recognize it?" Erza asked, all business.

"Of course!" Nastu said proudly.

"Then walk me through everywhere you went. Then we will scour the area."

"Alright! Let's find Lucy! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu and the guild, still full of hope and reassurance that Lucy would be home within a few hours, carried out their plans, unaware that Lucy was already halfway across Fiore, being dragged back to her own personal hell...

* * *

_**Hey guys so I just combined the first two chapter. There was no reason for them to be separate. They were both kinda short and it looked like people were having trouble getting past them so there ya go! Let me know what you guys think! Please remember to review! Until next chapter.**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you thank you thank you for reading this! Oh my god I never thought this many people would read it! I Love you all so much! I am SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated this yet! Life has been crazy lately! I can't promise a regular schedule but I will try to have at LEAST(very minimal! That is worst case scenario) one chapter a week. Thank you guys again for reading this!**

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** ._

_***Lucy's** **POV***_

_drip...drip...drip...drip..._

"Now my dear sweet little heart... You have been very naughty," **His** honeyed voice cooed, penetrating the silence and my already aching head. "Sinfully so... now we are going to have to remedy that now aren't we my heart?" I flinched as his hand gently held my jaw ever so slightly, and again as another drop of water hit my face directly between my eyes. I was naked and bound to a table of some sort with me hands above my head but my legs free for some reason.

"Now because you left, you have become corrupted, both in your mind and... your body." **He** looked at my bare body with a gaze so lecherous I squirmed. Looking pleased at **H****is** effect on me **He** smiled. Licking his lips **He** said, "We must rid you of this corruption. So, we will be doing... exercises to achieve this. And whatever you think dear remember... You brought this on yourself..." And I heard the shrieking slam of the door.

_drip...drip...drip...drip...drip..._

_" Ok calm down Lucy. This *drip* isn't so *drip* bad. I *drip* can handle *drip* anything *drip*! What's *drip* a little *drip* water? This *drip*...This *drip* ...Thi-*drip* _

"AArrrgh! this is frustrating!" _*drip*...*drip*...*drip*..._

I have no idea how much time has past but it feels like days when one of **His** goons comes in and finally gives my some food... At a price. I can tell from the look in his eye what his price will be. I scream as he climbs atop me, knowing it is futile that no one will hear my screams and bother to help me. I abruptly stop as I realize that the others might join in.

_But that doesn't mean I can't fight this. I would rather starve than go down without a fight._

I glare at my assailant as I firmly knee him in the crotch. My smirk was short lived for the hand that quickly struck my face. His gruff voice next to my ear made me flinch. "Your gonna pay for that" He said right before he pinned my legs and forced himself into me. I screamed.

And screamed, and screamed and screamed.

But no one came.

When he finally left, my plate of food was left on the ground out of my reach. _Of course. He got what he wanted. Why make it easy for me?_ As I laid there I tried to distract myself from the pain by thinking of Fairy Tail. All of my friends, and the adventures we've been on. And Natsu. Of course Natsu. He was the first guy to show me that not all men are bad. Especially after my first visit to this Hellhole. Not that he ever knew it. Why would I tell him?

Natsu. I began to wonder were he was. I know he left me behind and all back in Hargeon but he didn't mean to. That was just Natsu. He got excited so easily. And his smile was so genuine and bright, it would light up my whole world. _Were is he?_

The door creaked open. **He **walked in with a whip and a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

_Natsu...Please hurry!_

_***Natsu's**_ POV*

"DAMN IT!" I roared, kicking another table across the guild. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING HER?!"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled,"Calm down!"

"HOW CAN I?" I bellowed turning to her, putting my face directly in hers, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THEY HAVE LUcY!" I screamed my voice cracking as I said her name. I looked down and grabbed Erza's shoulders,"how?" I whispered.

The red head held my shoulders softly as her armored fingers could and said, "By focusing all of your energy on looking for her. We will find locations for you to search and you will search them, Ok? That way you will always be occupied."

I inhaled, stood up straight, looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Where next?"

"We are going back to Hargeon and bringing all of the Dragon Slayers to see if any of you can pick up her scent-"

"I already told you I tried that already! It's like her scent is gone!"

"-And in case that doesn't work we are bringing extra people to sweep the area. We have already told the other guilds about her disappearance so they will be keeping an eye out for her as well. Hibiki even volunteered his archive magic to try and narrow down possible locations. But since that takes time we are going to do another sweep. Got it?" The requip mage continued crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"yes" I sulked.

"Alright people! To give Hibiki some time to work out possible locations we are doing another sweep of Hargeon! Dragon Slayers! you will be leading each group. Use your heighten noses to try and catch Lucy's scent or anything else that smells.. Off. Everyone else, find a group and spread out! We need to cover as much territory as possible. Ready? Move out!"

And the search to find their missing nakama began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**What do you guys think? Please review and let me know your opinions! Also were do you guys think Lucy should be kept? In a boat? In a mountain? in another country? all three? And please let me know what you guys think i should do in terms of the boss! Thanks Guys! See you next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hey guys!... I am Sooooooooo Sorry this has taken so long! I have no excuses! Please forgive me! So without further ado!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_***Lucy's POV***_

_*Zap!* "You did this to yourself you know." *Zap* "This is your fault" *Zap* "Now say it. Admit that this is your fault." __**He**__ paused for just a moment looking at me expectantly. "Say it" __**He**__ growled, pointing the electrode closer to my body._

_I huffed as I recovered my breath from the last shock. I was bare against the dirt of the chamber. It was __**His**__ favorite, a dungeon basically, complete with a rock wall, chains and a dirt floor. The only difference was the door. Definitely not your dungeon bars, the metal doors completely sealed the wall and all light and sound from the outside. I know because last time I was here he would take other girls in there and their screams would be cut off as the door closed. I could barely see his silhouette and was more of sensing his movements. _

_I looked to where __**He**__ was and said "Drop dead asshole."_

_I blacked out after the next shock._

*_drip*...*drip*_

I woke with a start strapped to the stupid metal table again, this time with my legs and waist bound. These had been installed after I kneed one of the goons the first time. They did prefer bondage. Can't have the prey escaping!

*sigh*_ Speaking of which how long have I been here?... Probably at least a month. *sigh* Heh Natsu is probably destroying all of Fiore looking for me... God I miss him._

And as I laid there I began remembering all of the times with Natsu. When we first met, he had almost destroyed the town then, the thing with Lullaby, he _did _destroy a town that time. When he caught me outside of Phantom's guild... And then proceeded to destroy most of it. Hehe. Fairy Tail... _They have all done so much for me... what have I done?_... I stop smiling as I ponder this. Even though they would never say this about me I know that I'm one of the weakest mages in the guild. And it was because of my that Phantom Lord attacked..._ My fault... That was all my fault. They all got hurt because of me... If I wasn't- No! Stop don't think like that! That's what __**He**__ wants!_

Still if I had just been able to keep up I wouldn't have been captured at all. _That's definitely my fault..._

...

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Natsu's PoV**_

It's been 3 months since Lucy was kidnapped...

We have all been searching nonstop for her since she disappeared. _Ah come on Natsu be real with yourself. You let them take her away. You should have protected her._

We were all sitting around the guild waiting for Hibiki to give us the next possible location. It was really pissing me off. The deal was they give me locations and I search, so there was none of this waiting around bullshit. I kept pacing up and down the rows of the guild tables. I can tell my fellow nakama want to try and console me, get me to sit down, but they don't. _Good. If they're not giving me a location there is no reason for anyone to talk. The sooner we have more information the better._

_**Guild PoV**_

Erza watched as her friend paced. Lucy's kidnapping had taken it's toll on everyone in the guild; it was no longer it's noisy joyful self. Being happy and partying just didn't seem right with one of their nakama missing. But no one had been hit harder than Natsu. He was with her seconds before it happened so it was understandable that he might feel responsible. Gone were the days of carefree Natsu, who was always picking a fight. And every time he came back empty handed from searching a location without even a clue, he became darker, and more irritable. The red haired mage wondered if she would ever see the bright smile Natsu always used to bring, no matter what happened. _We will find her Natsu. You won't have to be this way too much longer._

Levi had just walked into the guild. She had confirmed what she had feared when she first heard Lucy's last name. Now she just had to tell the rest of the guild about it. She turned behind her to face Gajeel, who simply gave her a nod of support. She had already told him knowing she would need his support if she was to tell a big group what had happened to her a few years ago. But if it meant finding Lucy she would do it. And at least she knew where they could start...

Gajeel was usually menacing looking, but after hearing what he had heard he looked murderous... Except when Levi looked at him needing his support. He looked up and saw Natsu pacing and cursed to himself. _Fuck! This is gonna be hard enough for Levi without flamebrain burning the place down!_ Not that he didn't understand. If it were Levi instead of Lucy... Hell couldn't stop him from finding her.

Levi took a deep breath and walked over to the small group.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you. I think I might know who has Lucy."

Everyone there immediately turned to her. Natsu even stopped pacing and looked at her with _Are those tears in his eyes?!_

"Really?! Where are the bastards!?" He exclaimed leaping over tables grabbing Levi by the shoulders.

Gajeel growled "Hands off flamebrain."

Natsu quickly let go, realizing how hard he was squeezing Levi's shoulders "Sorry"

"It's ok **_Natsu_** I understand." Levi said reassuringly. "Lucy was taken by a notorious kidnapping gang. You caught one of them, Natsu, on your last job. They are known for kidnapping, torturing and raping, and killing girls." she cautiously explained looking at Natsu.

Natsu looked like he was going to burn down the world. That is until Gajeel knocked his legs out from underneath him and Gray froze him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO NOW GRAY! I NEED TO GO GET LUCY BEFORE THEY KILL HER AND DO MORE... LET ME GO!"

"And go were? Hmm? Do you know where they are?"

"No but I-"

"So where were you gonna go when you ruched out of here?"

"TO SAVE LUCY BEFORE THEY KILL HER!"

"You don't have to worry about that Natsu." Levi's voice, clear and strong, rang out. Confused looks surrounded her.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you said-"

"HEY!" Gajeel thundered. "Let her finish."

Levi looked at Gajeel tanking him with a nod. Then she turned to her guild mates. "This group will not kill Lucy. She is one of their ... Favorites." The words left a bad taste in her mouth. "They call her their 'Heart'. They will be torturing her-" her words caught as tears welled up in her eyes. "But they won't kill her."

There was silence as her guild mates took in this information. Hibiki was the first to speak.

"How do you know all of this? How do you know for sure?"

Levi took a deep breath, "Because I was there before with Lucy."

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . _**

_**Hey there Guys! Thank you SOOOOO much for reading this! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted anything in like a month. Life has been crazy I have had no time and when I did I had no motivation to write. Thank you for your patience! See you next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this has taken so long! Please forgive me! School and life has been crazy but with summer starting up here soon I should update more often. Not gonna promise a schedule but it should be more often. Anyway... Thank you for your reviews! Many of you wanted more descriptive scenes involving Lucy's torture and so I have called on the help of the wonderful writer **__**Rikotsu! Please go and read her stories she is currently writing and excellent vampire Fairy Tail fic that I am hooked on! And so without further ado here is Chapter 5!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! Though believe me if I did... :D**_

Chapter 5

_I was chained to the ceiling in the middle of the room. Behind me one of the goons stood with a whip. The chains that held my arms above my head had a small control box that had 1 button that doubled as a knob. __**He**_ _reached up pressing the button, and I was zapped with electricity. Screaming, I was whipped from behind, and __**He **__released the button as __**He**_ _entered me. As I cried in pain __**He**_ _cried in pleasure._

_Pulling out, __**he**_ _reached above me to the dial... and turned it up. Pressing it again __**he**_ _tried to talk to me through my screams of pain. "This is all your fault. You did this to yourself. You had this coming. You are worthless. You mean nothing to anybody. Do you understand?"_

_Releasing the button __**He**_ _punched me in the gut, making me cough and retch. "You are worthless. Do you hear me?" __**He**_ _grabbed my face forcing me to look at __**him**_ "_Worthless. Nobody could ever have possibly loved you. They were lying if they said otherwise. You know this don't you?" At that moment I did the unthinkable. I looked away and downcast my eyes. __**He**_ _was right. They didn't love me. They would have found me by now. If he really did care for me, I know Natsu would have been here...To save me... Like I always needed him to... all of them... I always needed them to help me... they have probably grown sick and tired of my weakness... After all it was my weakness that got me back in here... It was my fault..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As I woke up, once again strapped to the metal table, I could feel myself slipping. I no longer had the resolve as when I first came here. _Old habits die hard..._ I knew I was giving _**him**_ what _**he**_ wanted but I no longer cared. I was slowly going numb, and even though I knew that if I didn't fight it I would end up the same way I did after I first came here but... I honestly couldn't care less...

It was easier just to agree with _**him.**_

_This is my fault. All of it. No wonder they haven't come for me... They have probably forgotten about me... After everything I put them through I don't blame them..._

One thing I had noticed though... Every morning as I woke up I would feel nauseated, and start heaving, but since I was kept on such little food, nothing ever came up...

_It has been a few months... I'm not on my birth control anymore... Oh Mavis you wouldn't be that cruel would you? to make me go through that again?_

*_click click click click Screeech*_

" Well, my little Heart! I have some excellent news! You have made it past your cleansing phase!" _**His**_ slimy honeyed voice echoed in the room. "I was... quite, pleased with our last session! It is now time to move you to your next phase" _**he**_ came in close, leaning over me with hungry, lustful eyes. Quickly _**he**_ dipped _**his**_ head down towards mine. Thinking he was going for a kiss, I turned my head... So instead _**he **_licked the drop of water that had just fallen to my temple, I flinched in horror and disgust.

_**He**_ simply smiled. "Good..." _**he**_ sneered as _**he**_ climbed atop me. As usual I felt nothing... That was until I saw the glint of metal.

"Oh yes. Now the real fun begins."

For the first time I felt true fear. Before, my driving force, the one thing that kept me going, was my anger alone. But without that anger I was truly without armor, bare and naked, and I was terrified.

With a smile still viewable, _**he**_ entered me. _**He**_ threw his head back and gasped in pleasure, _**he**_ began to pump within me. I cried out in pain, and then felt the knife come in contact with my skin. The cut was shallow, and just below my breasts, but… The cut and the pain of _**him**_ still inside me, I could feel the hot tears forming as I began to cry.

"Please! Stop i-" My shout was cut off when the butt of the knife came crashing into my skull sending my body sideways in shock.

"How dare you shout at me!" The blade of the knife was pointed right at my face. "Never, ever shout, or tell a man what to do. You obviously _still _need to be punished." Growling, _**he**_ moved the knife, hovering it over my body, until it was hovering over my right hand. Grabbing it and turning it over _**He **_hovered the knife over my guild mark. My eyes went wide.

" No! Please anything but that! Anythi-"

Once again my shout was cut off by the butt of the knife smashing into my skull.

"What did I tell you? No, I think this is perfect. The final cleanse."

The knife came down to my hand. Searing pain filled me as my last tie to my old life was literally cut off.

My guild mark… My pride, my joy, the one thing that made me feel like the Fairy Tail mage I once was... the thing that still connected me to who I was and everyone I knew. My last hope...

Maybe it was a good thing...

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_***Natsu's pov***_

As I was walking around the casino I suddenly felt a searing pain on my right shoulder. It felt like a knife making cross hairs as if to try erasing my Guild mark. I felt the blood completely drain from my face and this immense feeling of dread filled me.

_Oh God... What just happened? What's going on?_

I looked around our other guild members who were patrolling with me. They all had the same looks on their face of complete dread. All except Erza… She look as if her rage would burn this place to ashes. Using the connection Waren still had set up I spoke up "_Erza! What is this?_"

There was a pause... Then

"_This pain that we are all feeling on our guild marks is an alarm system. It means that somewhere, someone is trying to forcibly take off one of our guild members mark. It is the ultimate form of torture. And it is the highest sin you can commit against a Fairy Tail member_."

Flames of rage sprouted from my body. I was most definitely going to set the place on fire...

"_Natsu! Keep it together!_" Gray's voice ordered through the connection "_We need to blend in remeber?"_

But my rage and flames just kept growing. The was nothing that could contain this feeling of hatred. _How DARE they! How dare __**HE**__! Nothing on Earthland will keep me from crushing his fucking, pathetic skull! Nothi-!_

"_Natsu?_" Levi's soft voice echoed somehow in his head. She had tears in her voice. "_Natsu? I know. Believe me I know_. _But right now if we don't get this information, there will be nothing we can do to help her. Please, Natsu._"

Slowly my flames quieted, but not my rage. There was nothing that could calm that. Not since what Levi told us...

_**Flashback**_

_***Guild pov***_

"Because I was there before with Lucy."

The guild members surrounding Levy fell silent in shock. Looking once again at Gajeel for support Levi took a deep breath and continued. "We didn't know it, but a few years ago we had been captured and tortured by the same group, and had spent time together in the same place. There were a bunch of other girls there I know but I never saw them. None of us saw each other but we could hear each others screams..." Starting to choke up from the memories Levy put a hand to her mouth, and closed her eyes. Gajeel placing a firm hand on her shoulder, leaned down to wipe her tears. Opening her eyes again, she mumbled a word of thanks before continuing.

"While I was in there they would sometimes mention another girl... their "Heart" they would call her... I know now they meant Lucy..." Levy once again began to cry.

Speaking up for her Gajeel said, "After Levy got out she began researching them sending any and all information she found out to the authorities. Unfortunately they are slippery bastards. So instead she has been keeping information to herself, trying to find so much evidence that the couldn't possibly get away."

"How did you get away in the first place Levy?"Hibiki asked.

Drawing her hands away slightly so she was just staring at them Levy answered, "I..I honestly don't know... 1 moment I was.. in my cell... and the next... i was in some random town..."

The guild remained silent after that.

The first to speak, Erza asked,"Gajeel said you have researched them? And you must also have inside information? Could you share that with us?"

As if the questions shocked her back into the real world, Levi drew herself back up and walked towards the table. "Yes of course. Can I have a map of Fiore?" Erza called forth one of her maps laying it on the table. "Thank you. Now," she began circling places on the map with her quill, "These are the locations of a chain of casinos. These casinos are run by the group that kidnapped Lucy. They call themselves _Daevas Imitatores_. Underneath each of these Casinos their torture chambers are held. These chambers are clean and high tech, except for the main torture room which is all dirt with no light or sound. However every few feet there are magic cancelling devices, so we will be going in there without magic. They only reach a few feet so they don't disturb the magic that runs the casino so if we break one we will have a small area to attack with magic. They are sure to have an alarm system though so we should only break them if necessary."

Natsu who was still frozen to the floor started to shout again. "Well what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO BURN THOSE FUCKERS TO THE GROUND!"

Stepping on his head Erza responded "And what about the innocent people in the building who have no idea what is going on? Are you going to burn them to?"

"LUCY IS IN TROUBLE I HAVE TO SAVE HER! I WON'T REST UNTIL SHE IS SAFE! NOT UNTIL SHE IS WITH ME!"

"Do you really think you are the only one?" Levy's voice rang strong and clear. "Besides there was one more thing I had to tell you guys... I don't actually know which casino she is being held in."

Then Hibiki spoke up, "That's ok. We know enough. We can use my archive magic to narrow down the choices. Now that I have more information this will be a lot easier. Thanks Levy." He smiled at her. The surrounding guild mates copied him, thanking Levy with words of encouragement and understanding.

"Even If we do narrow down the choices I don't think we should storm into each one." Erza said. "They might move her and then we will start from square one every time."

"Then what should we do?" Grey asked.

"Infiltration. Act like normal people going to a casino, maybe even add disguises, and get intel on where they might be keeping her. Maybe we should even have someone go on the inside."

"I could do that." Gajeel volunteered. "I'm good with intel and double agent type stuff."

"Good. Now the plan is whenever we go into a casino we will split up and go to various parts of the building. Warren we will need you to set up a link between all of us so we can communicate without being suspicious. Until we have enough exact information we will not attack. Understand?" The last statement was directed towards Natsu.

Looking away Natsu sighed, "Fine. But don't even think about leaving me behind!"

The ice around Natsu's limbs broke freeing him. Helping him to his feet Grey said, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_***Natsu's P.O.V***_

We have been following this plan for 6 months... Which brings Lucy's total capture time to 9 long months.

While my rage would never be truly contained, I knew I had to try and control myself, or I would never see Lucy again... And there was no way I would chance that...

_Don't worry Lucy we will find you! Don't give up hope yet. I'm coming to save you._

**_Please review! I need feedback. Love you guys! Till next chapter_**

**_~ Amythyrst_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Readers! I have a question for you guys... WHY YOU NO REVIEW!? :*(... Seriously guys I need people to review Otherwise I totally lose motivation and ideas... And that's just a bad mix! Anyway... So this story just gets more and more complicated which I love and I hope you guys do too! I'm not quite positive on how I'm gonna end this yet... I haven't made up my mind yet... Should I end with NaLu or no?... Hmmmmm... Oh well I guess you guys will have to wait and see!(If you guys really beg me to I might ;P) So with out further ado, Chapter 6:  
**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

**_Chapter 6_**

*retch* *cough cough* *RETCH* *cough cough cough*

_Oh Sweet Mavis please no! Not with him! Plea-_*retch*

*Click click click click SCREEECH*

"Well, well, well, What do we have here? Is our little Heart sick?" A foot swung swiftly to my chest flinging me to the wall. The air left my lungs as my back hit the wall. "Tie her up."

One of the goons picked me up and carried me to the electric chains, shutting the clamps around me. There was something differnt about this guy thouh... For one he wore a hood an-*ZAP*

My thoughts were interrupted by **Him** as he reached up and pushed the button. Screaming in pain, I writhed, squirming against my bonds. Releasing the button and drawing his knife, **He** began to put shallow cuts all over my body. As I began to sob, **He** entered me whispering,"Now is our little Heart sick? Or is the dirty little slut pregnant?"

Quickly I shook my head knowing what would happen if **He** found out that I was pregnant. It happened last time too, but this time He might make it permanent. Even if I really didn't want the child I had to make sure **He** didn't find ou-

All I saw was white, and the back of **His** hand. "Don't lie to me." he growled,"Now I'm going to ask you a simple question. Are." He turned up the knob."You." He pressed the button, pain coursing through me."Pregnant?" He released the button and I gasped in relief. I refused to look up or answer, so he grabbed his knife again and picked me up by my hair. Through my screams of pain he said,"Then I guess I will get rid of something I know you love." And with that he took the knife to my hair. I fell to my knees as his knife cut away the hair holding me up, the chains loosened for some reason. and as I sat there, numb, on the ground I watched my hair fall down around me.

It wasn't pretty anymore, not in the slightest. It was almost like dreds, dirty and tangled, and it's golden color was gone. When he was done, he took his knife to my scalp, and carved a heart on my head. Silent rolled down my cheeks. When he was done, he smiled simply, admiring his handy work. "There you are ready for our little performance!"

Turning to leave he ordered the hooded goon "Untie her and place her by her bucket." And he left.

The hooded goon, released me from my chains and picked me up bridal style. Though I was about to pass out from pain and blood loss, I managed to stay awake long enough to see a piece of black hair escape his hood as he set me down. For this first bit of kindness I tried to say thank you but it was lost as I passed out.

Gajeel lowered his hood, a grim expression on his face. He was haunted by what he had seen the look that man had given Lucy as he was torturing her... It was the same one he wore all that time ago doing very similar things to the same woman. He looked down at her once more before leaving.

_Don't worry Bunny Girl, I found you. We are going to get you out._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I FOUND HER!"

Gajeel stood in the doors of the guild out of breath. The guild was silent... And then cacophonous with joy.

Natsu charged up to Gajeel and grabbed the front of his shirt demanding"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Gajeel, brushing Natsu off him, walked over to the maps on the table. Pointing to one of the 5 locations left he said, "Here, at _Daevas Occidere_."

Erza began ordering guild members around to prepare. Levy called people over pulling out her quill. "Erza we nee the floor plans, both the ones we got on this location and what we think the basement is setup as!" Erza did so, and Levy stated writing on the plans. "We need a plan if this is going to work. So we ar-"

"Why the FUCK do we need a plan?! Let's go! We know where she is let's go get her!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where exactly they are keeping her?! Do you know the layout like the back of your hand, the secret passages and exits they are bound to have? Because if you do go right ahead and risk exposing this whole thing and possible getting Lucy KILLED!" Levy screamed the last word and it echoed through the whole guild. Natsu's face darkened and Levy continued her whole body shaking as she cried,"If you want to sabotage what could be our last chance to save her... Go ahead." She looked up, and looked Natsu directly in the eye. Walking up to him she grabbed his scarf and yelled,"BUT IF YOU THINK EVEN FOR A SECOND THAT IT MIGHT BE POSSIBLE FOR THEM TO SLIP PAST WITH HER THEN YOU WILL SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND STOP COMPLAINING!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

And then Natsu did the impossible. He leaned down and hugged Levy with tears in his eyes. "You're right Levy." he said so softly. "I'm sorry I just... I've been so scared... And now she.. And now we... I just wanted this to be over..." He let her go and looked at her, holding her at arms length. Levy, who still had tears in her eyes, simply looked up and smiled softly. "I know Natsu. We all do."

Natsu looked up at his friends all standing there watching him. It was the first time he actually saw his friends since Lucy's capture... Which would be a year next week. Wiping the tears from his face he smiled. "Alright." Punching his hand he gave his signature grin and said,"I'm all fired up! What's the plan?"

Levy also wiped her eyes, and smiled. Walking back to the maps and plans she picked up her quill again saying,"Right. So, we are going to need 4 phases to our plan: Observation, Distraction, Infiltration/Extraction, and Escape. We know that there is a secret entrance to each chamber but it is different in every casino, so we need to watch for them going in and out. We also need a distraction to cause confusion to buy us some time to get in and out smoothly. Then there is the actual finding of Lucy, and getting out. I will contact our friends in the magical enforcement squad to patrol the area surrounding the casino so we can also capture the bastards who where behind this whole thing. The plan is to bring their whole operation down in one blow. I'm going to assign people to groups and certain groups are in charge of each phase. Now, I will need..."

Gajeel watched as Levy told everyone the rest of the plan. He stood leaning against a pillar near the table actively listening but also marveling at this small little woman the had made such a huge impact on his life. She was so beautiful, with her hair falling in her face, with a look of concentration, as she drew out the battle plan. Even before Lucy's capture they had begun to grow close but after Lucy was kidnapped... They became like magnets. The tragedy of the event hit Levy so hard, and she needed someone, and Gajeel gladly stepped up to the task to help her. Help her like they where going to help Lucy. He turned to look at Natsu, who actually looked like he was actively listening for once. Gajeel was glad he had finally calmed down enough to participate. After Levy and him had gotten so close, he couldn't imagine the plain Natsu was going through...

Gajeel darkened at the thought of Lucy. _Bunny Girl is in bad shape. All of those scars, and she is so skinny. He even shaved her head. The sick bastard even carved little hearts on her skin. And I can only imagine what mental torture she's been through. That took all of my self control not to beat his ass then and there. But on top of that... She looked about three four months pregnant. Natsu is literally going to kill him._

After the meeting was over everyone disburse to get ready for the raid. Gajeel called Erza, Wendy, Levy and Mira over to a darker corner. "What is it Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"I needed to tell you guys about Lucy's condition away from certain ears." Gajeel said.

Erza nodded,"Yes of course, how is she?"

All four leaned forward as Gajeel explained,"She is is some serious bad shape. Wendy you seriously need to be there to heal her. This guy is a sick bastard. She has wounds and scars all over her body."

Erza's expression was grim but she said,"Yes we expected as much. Is there anything else?"

Gajeel paused,"This was the part I didn't want Flame Brain to hear. I need you guys to try and keep him... as calm as possible." The girls looked at each other in apprehension, and then back a Gajeel. "When I saw her she... well... She looked about four months pregnant."

Eyes widened as he continued. "She is so skinny, it wasn't hard to see the baby bump. Also they keep a bucket near her at all times now, so that was a huge giveaway."

Wide eyed Wendy asked,"What should we do?"

"Well I can't imagine she would even want the baby I mean look where it came fro-"

"We still let her choose." Mira spoke for the first time. "I can't imagine she has had that option in the last year. It doesn't matter where the baby comes from, she chooses what she wants to do with it. No mater what we save them both." And with that she walked away.

Gajeel turned back to the remaining three and said,"Look I don't care what you have to do but keep Natsu as far away from Lucy as possible, at least until she heals a little. He just might go on a rampage that we all know, we can't control." And with that Gajeel left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . ..

_**Hello Lovelies! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts and ideas! Until next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my darling readers! Really guys? One extra review? Please please please review! I need motivation! *sigh*... Anyway... I'm in the process of writing another story so you guys should go check it out! It is much lighter than this but It's still gonna be fun! So without further ado...**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

**Chapter 7**

Something bad was coming I could tell. There weren't as many torture sessions and I had been left alone for quite awhile. Mostly I had been trying to get some sleep but even that was corrupted. I couldn't close my eyes without having horrible nightmares reliving everything. I had no idea what I was going to do... I have long since given up that anyone was coming for me... Maybe I was going to die here... At least I would be at peace finally... Maybe that can be my way out...

_*Click click click click SCREEEECH*_

_"Well hello my little Heart. The audience is here finally and the show is about to start. Time to move you to the stage."_

He grabbed my wrists and bound them, then dragged me out of my regular cell, the high tech and brightly lit one, and dragged me down the halls to the real torture chamber. The only piece of tech here were the doors. They look exactly like all the others, and were sound and light proof. With no source of light on the inside it was... hell. I knew this is what hell was like. No light and no sound, the only thing to keep you company was the sound of your pulse, your breath, slowly driving you insane...

And I began to count the breaths... Because it wasn't just mine in there. One...Two...Three... Four...Five... Six...Seven! Seven different breaths! No but that couldn't be!... Maybe I was already going insane...

But then I heard them stirring... They seemed to be waking up... I heard the sound of chains, and the sound only seemed to be coming from the wall.. They had to be chained up... But then why wasn't I?

One voice in particular caught my attention. It was deeper but it sounded so familiar... _No way... It can't be..._

A smaller voice groaned a little.. "Ugh... Were am I?"

"Wendy?"

"Ezra!"

"Erza?"

"Levy!"

"Juvia is here too!"

"Same for me"

"Gajeel!"

"I'm here too."

"Gray-Sama!"

"I'm here too."

"Natsu!"

"Then we're all here" Erza's voice said.

"But... Where is 'Here'?" The small voice of Wendy asked.

Lights flooded the chamber and I saw them... All 7 Fairy Tail members.

"Lucy!" They all shouted in unison.

The only thing I could do was stare, petrified with fear. I was surrounded by men. And I was panic-stricken. Suddenly I was grabbed by my bindings and pulled upward.

"You are where our little Heart calls home. And you would take her away from us?"

* * *

***2 Hours prior***

***Guild** **Pov***

"Warren put up that connection now."

"Yes Erza"

"Ok guys here's the plan. We are going to search the premises looking for an entrance to the underground lair. once you find it tell us through the Telepathic connection Warren has just set up. Then Romeo, Natsu and Wendy will create a distraction causing everyone to evacuate the building. Our friends from the magic council, Doranbolt and Lahar, Have set up a perimeter, and will capture any of the criminal group who try to escape. They are doing the same to all other Casino locations as well, so the whole gang is going down today."

The whole group cheered

Erza continued,"Then 7 of us will go down, find Lucy and they save her. We need the rest to help evacuate the innocent and arrest and capture the gang members."

"Lets go."

And then the guild filed in slowly, sometimes one at a time other times in a group, to not look suspicious. They combed the casino, pretending to be guests. everyone kept an eye out for the staff who they knew were members of the gang.

After an hour had gone bye, Juvia and Gray were standing by on of the possible entrances. Juvia was on Gray's arm in absolute bliss, looking up at him. Her gaze was torn away when she saw one of the staff lurking around behind them.

"Gray-Sama, behind us."

Gray quickly looked behind and then back as if he was still watching the slot machine. he put two fingers to his temple and said,"Juvia and I have found the entrance. Wait until we figure out how to get through."

They watched has one of the gang members turned the knob three times before opening the door and going through. "Okay guys. Lets burn this place."

"You got it Ice Brain!"

Natsu and Romeo and Wendy were stationed at the back exits to push people forward and out the main door. Romeo lit the curtains and carpet on fire and Wendy fan the flames with her wind. Natsu just set everything on fire. Wendy then shouted "Fire! FIRE!" and the whole casino panicked. people started screaming and running, while other guild members started shouting" This way! Single File! Don't push! We will all get out!"

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, and Levy all met Juvia and Gray at the entrance. With a nod Gray walked up, turned the knob three times, just like the gang member, and opened the door. They ran down the stairs and came to a long corridor that seemed to go forever. This hallway had countless doors, that were circular and looked very heavy. It also had many offshoots containing more doors.

"This whole place is like a labyrinth. But It's really just a square with many different crosscutting hallways. Like a city." Levy said. "But we cant split up or we'll never find each other or Lucy. Let's sweep each hallway together. Oh and Erza we need those dresses now."

Erza called forth a huge pile of simple white dresses, and gave a stack to each person. "We need to open every door to find Lucy. but there are probably other girls here too. Unbind them if they are bound, give them a dress to cover themselves and tell them the way out. Boys they will probably be terrified of you so keep your distance." Levy ordered. "One more thing."Gajeel said,"Wendy, I know your gonna wanna heal every one you come across, and that's understandable, but save it. Lucy needs it the most."

Wendy nodded,"I understand."

They got in two lines, one on each side of the hallway. "Let's go!' Erza ordered and they started their search.

They got about halfway down the hall when a huge group of gang members surrounded them. They grouped together, back to back in a circle. All of a suddenly Gray jumped up, ice around his fist, and punched the magic canceling device above them. Every member sent out an attack immediately in fount of them, knocking over the goons in front of them.

More and more goons filled their place though and while they were fighting little did they know, the magic canceling device that Grey destroyed, was letting out a kind of dust. The longer the fight went on the sleepier the team got, getting closer and closer to passing out. One by one they passed out, until only Natsu was left. His vision was blurred and he couldn't quite stand straight, but he kept fighting. Finally a huge group tackled him and he felt his limbs go to lead.

Just as he blacked out a pair of boots approached him. "Oh this is wonderful! We finally have our audience! Put them in her chamber."

* * *

_**Alrighty my darling readers! You know what to do! Review Review Review! Please! Love you darlings! Until next Chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello darling readers! Thank you to the guest who has been consistently reviewing! Please get an account so I can talk to you! also thanks to Monkeywahl for also reviewing and exchanging ideas! Please go check out her stuff! It's soooooo good. She's got me hooked on all of her stories. Prepare yourselves for this chapter... It's not very nice. There is a very good reason this is rated M. Anyway without further ado...**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

Chapter 8

_***Everyones POV this chapter***_

"You are where our little Heart calls home. And you would take her from us?"

"Your damn right you Fuckhole!" Natsu shouted.

"Excuse me? Such language. And in front of a lady? Oh wait never mind." **He** laughed loudly at his own joke. The whole gang started squirming against their chains, trying to get out. **He** laughed again saying "I wouldn't keep moving if I were you." He pulled out a small device from his pocket. Pressing the button everyone began to scream in agony. "Every time you move against the chains an electrical current is sent from your cuffs to you so you can no longer move. It would be to painful. Oh! And should I mention that they are connected? So if one of you moves you all will be shocked."

"You assho-AAAHHH!" The whole group began to scream as electricity ripped through their bodies. "Oh talking also counts. Now shall we begin?"

**He** placed Lucy down on the dirt floor. **He** walked up to Natsu asking,"You are Natsu yes? I'm glad you could be here for the final show. I think you are going to enjoy this."

**He** walked towards Levy. "Hello my little scribe. Did you enjoy the outside world we granted you?"

Levy looked at him in confusion. **He** laughed again. "oh yes! Who do you think let you out? Well you almost got out. You were the reason that our little Heart escaped in the first place. Oh yes! You fought one of the guards, and left your chamber. But you just had to go and open one of the other doors. You ran the other way so we chased you, not knowing what you had done. Lucy escaped, but we captured you. I needed my heart back though. And after punishing you some more I had an idea: We could send you! So we erased part of your memory and planted in a nearby town. But we left something in your subconscious. Find Lucy Heartfillia." **He **laughed,"which you did most spectacularly! Once you had found her a little spell that we left in your brain went off and we knew were to find her."

Levy just stared at the ground in utter disbelief. "no..." she whispered.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! What did you think happened? That some magical person rescued you but you couldn't remember who or how? Seriously? Oh now that's just pathetic! Did you really not suspect anything?" **He** laughed even louder. "Although whats even more laughable is the fact that you thought dark and broody over here went unnoticed! I mean really. Did you actually think that we didn't know exactly who he was? We showed him our little Heart her cuz I was getting bored! You just refused to find her! It honestly couldn't have been easier. But you couldn't even find her." He laughed.

"why?" Levy whispered,"why would you do any of this?"

"Why? Because it's fun! The looks on your faces twisted in agony is so sweet... I just can't get enough. But honestly the best is when you play right into my hands, follow my plans, and do exactly as I want. which is exactly what you did! So thank you so much my little scribe. You made all of this possible."

Walking away **he** knelt in front of Lucy who was laying on the ground. She looked dead inside because she didn't fight when he collected her towards the intent was clear of what **he** was going to do Natsu went to yell, but was cutoff as once again electric current flowed through him, and his guild mates. Natsu watched has **he** mounted Lucy and entered her. This was not the Lucy Natsu knew. She would have fought against his touch, screamed shouted kicked and punched. Instead she just laid there, has **He** pleasured himself.

Natsu couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a nightmare. Lucy on the ground abused, and near death, and there was nothing he could do about it; Not without hurting his nakama. What the hell was he supposed to do? There was nothing that could have prepared him for this.

And then **He** pulled out the knife. And something in Natsu just snapped. Fury surged through his veins, his pupils reduced to slits, and he went as far into dragon force as he could with the magic cancelling device in the room. The other guild mates saw this happening and all silently agreed not to make a sound. As **He** drew the knife across Lucy's skin, making slashes and drawing hearts, Natsu pulled against the chains. Electricity coursed through his body but he barely felt the pain through his anger. His guild mates were paralyzed with pain but made no sound, determined to give Natsu the element of surprise.

The cuts on Lucy's body were becoming deeper and deeper, and she began to bleed out profusely. This sight only fueled Natsu who pulled even harder on his chains, so hard that they began to come out from the wall.

Then the unexpected happened. With a glint in his eye **He** said,"You know this is getting in the way of my fun. Besides I really don't want a child." **He** raised the knife and plunged it into Lucy's stomach.

And in that moment everyone's silence was obliterated as they all screamed "LUCY!" and then in pain that they could no longer hold back. Lucy screamed the loudest in pain and shock, but mostly in sadness.

*BOOOM!*

Debris was everywhere, dust clouded the air, making them all cough. Natsu had broken wall pulling against the chains. They were still connected to him and part of the wall that was dragging on the ground now. The connection was broken now and the guild quickly got themselves out of the chains.

**He** stood up, leaving the knife in Lucy's stomach, who had passed out. Turning to Natsu he said,"Well this is entertaining! Not only have you managed to break loose but somehow you did it silently. I will say that I'm impressed. But now what will you do?" **He** laughed. Natsu slowly walked towards him, eyes veiled by his hair, fury coming off him almost like flames.

"You have no magic! What could you possibly d-" **He** was cut off as Natsu's fist impaled itself in **His** stomach. Natsu leaned down to **His** ear and said,"I don't need magic to end you." And he extended his arm throwing **Him **to the ceiling. **He** hit the magic canceling device, breaking it and suddenly the chamber disappeared.

The room was replaced with the night sky, and it seemed as though they were all floating. All of Lucy's celestial spirits stood surrounding them, and one in particular that towered above them; The Celestial Spirit king. Virgo and Aries floated over to Lucy. The covered her in a beautiful sparkling white floor length dress. The only thing that marred it was the knife and the blood that began to seep through it. Aries created a wool bed underneath Lucy.

Leo and Capricorn walked over to Natsu, who had picked up **Him** ready to beat the living shit out of him, and simply took the man from Natsu's grasp. Aries placed Lucy on her bed of wool, in Natsu's empty arms.

Making the man kneel, Leo and Capricorn stood in front of the King with a hand on each shoulder.

"You pitiful creature have committed a most horrendous, not just once, but twice, to our beloved Lucy. If this were a human court, you would be sentenced to life in prison." The King boomed."This is no human court however. We have no jails or jailers. There is only one sentence." The man looked as though he was going to pass out from fear alone."However, we have laws forbidding us from harming humans." He paused. Turning the Fairy Tail he said,"Take care of my old friend." and then he turned his back to the man, and disappeared.

Virgo turned around and said,"Take the Princess to safety. We will give out punishment." And then she turned back the the man, still bound by Leo and Capricorn. All of the spirits circled around the man and loomed over him.

"No! No! NO! PLEASE! STOP! NOOOOO-"

Natsu turned and left, his nakama trailing behind him. As they left Gajeel turned and closed the door silencing **His** voice forever.

* * *

The guild ran down the hall looking for the exit. They turned down a hallway and ran into Doranbolt, Lahar, and most of the rest of the guild. Mira screamed when she saw Lucy, and the knife sticking out of her with her blood stained dress.

"Oh my God! Why haven't you taken the knife out?!" Mira went forward, but was stopped by Wendy.

"NO! If you do that she will bleed out and we will lose both her and the baby! We need to get to a hospital right now! Doranbolt!" Wendy shouted,"Teleport Natsu Lucy and I to the nearest hospital!"

"I can do better than that. I will take you to the magic councils hospital. They have the most resources."

"Good. Also once you get us there fetch Porlyusica. We will need her."

This time it was Elfman who reached up and broke the magic canceling device. The next moment Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Doranbolt disappeared.

"Save her my children." Makarov muttered. "Alright brats! Sweep this area. Let none escape!"

* * *

**_*whew* That was a lot! I wrote that all in one sitting! So how are you guys doing? thoughts? comments? questions? You know were to put them! Love ya my darling! Until next chapter!_**

**_~Amythyrst_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my darlings! so how are you guys dealing after last chapter? I warned you! And I will warn you again... It doesn't get much better. Not for a while. And please forgive any mistakes! I do proofread I swear! Things do slip by though. I don't have an editor... Anyone want to volunteer? Anyway without further ado...**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

Chapter 9 

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

"Hand me the scalpel. We need to get the knife out. Wendy prepare."

"Yes Polsyuscia-san."

"She's waking up!" Mira's voice exclaimed. She rushed over leaning over Lucy's middle blocking her view of her stomach. "Lucy." She said with a clear commanding tone that drew Lucy's attention to her.

"We need to know. You have to decide now. Do you want the baby?"

*beep!beep!beep!beep!*

"Calm her down Mira!"

Mira drew Lucy into a hug, petting her head,"Shhhhhh, it's Ok either way. We can do both. It's up to you. This is your decision."

Lucy gasped as those words started to draw her into the past...

"Seconds Mira or we can't save either of them!"

"Lucy! 3! 2!..."

_***flashback***_

"This was your decision." **He** said. "You did this. This child will die because of you. You stupid whore." And a fist flew to her swollen stomach, hard several times until finally... Lucy felt something. It felt like death.

_***flashback end***_

"1!"

"Yes! SAVE THE BABY!" Lucy cried.

"Ok. Ok we will." Mira said relived. She kissed Lucy's head. Lucy brought her hands up and started to weep.

"Let's get to work." Porlyusica said.

Wendy let her healing magic start. Porlyusica pulled the knife out, and Wendy healed the cut, closed blood vessels, to try and lessen the internal bleeding. As she was healing she felt something in Lucy's stomach.

"No way! There are two!"

"What?!"

"There are two babies in there! One... One is fine! It wasn't hit by the knife at all! And the other... it..." Wendy looked down."It's not there. Not for a while I think."

"We need to get the healthy one out. There is a lacrima chamber we can put it in. She needs to go into labor." Porlyusica said."Wendy keep healing her, and close as many blood vessels as possible! Stop as much of the bleeding as you can!"

"Yes Porlyusica-san!" Wendy said. She would never admit it but she was hitting her limit. Her magic energy was being sapped from such a major healing session. But Lucy needed her. So she kept healing.

Suddenly the door burst open. Carla flew in carrying someone.

"Cheria!"

"I knew you would try to out do yourself child."

"So Carla brought me! She said that you would use all of your magic energy trying to help Lucy. And well Fairy Tail isn't your only nakama!"

She walked over to Wendy and finally looked at Lucy.

"Oh my God Lucy!" Cheria gasped.

"Don't look at her! Focus on returning Wendy's magic energy." Porlyusica ordered.

Cheria sat behind Wendy, put her hands on Wendy's back and returned her magic energy. With renewed strength Wendy let her healing go full strength. With magic energy constantly flowing into her something unlocked in her, and her body began to glow. When the glow died down a little Sweet Wendy's eyes were slits and she had feathers on her skin: She had unlocked dragon force. She kept healing Lucy, and her baby. Slowly most of Lucy's scars began to fad and disappear. Wendy felt as all the internal bleeding dissipated and then vanished. And the baby seemed to be getting bigger in Lucy's stomach..

"Wendy calm down! Your are growing the baby!"

Wendy gasped and stopped immediately... and then almost past out. Feathers gone, eyes normal, Wendy was caught by Cheria. Mira came over, picked up Wendy, and carried her out.

"You did so wonderfully Wendy. This will forever be remembered. Thank you." She left to put Wendy on a bed in the next room. On her way out she passed a pink haired boy sitting on the ground outside of Lucy's door. He grabbed Mira's leg.

"How is she?"

"It's too soon to say."

Natsu darkened.

"Oh no she will survive definitely! And same with the baby. That's all thanks to Wendy here."

Natsu stood up pet Wendy's hair and kissing her forehead he said,"Thank you."

"I just meant mentally. She's going through quite a lot. She's going into labor now. And before you get up in arms about it, this was her choice to have to baby."

Natsu stood shocked. Why the hell would she want a reminder of anything from **Him**...

"Natsu. I know what your thinking. Why would she want it?"

Natsu looked at Mira.

"Think Natsu. We know from Levy that this is not the first time Lucy was there. Do you really think this is the first time she was pregnant?"

Her words shocked Natsu.

"And do you think for a minute that she would have been allowed to keep the baby the first time. Do you think she would even be allowed to give birth?"

Natsu just stood there in silence.

"This is the first time she's been given a choice. And do you think for a second that she would choose to kill th-"

"Of course not! Lucy wouldn't hurt anyone! She is kind and sweet and strong! so so strong... Stronger than anyone."

Natsu sat back down and brought his knees up, arms wrapped loosely around his legs. "Let me know how she's doing."

* * *

Over the next few hours there was a lot of screaming and yelling. Nurses bustled in and out of the room, and some looked sympathetic to the dragon slayer sitting outside, others looked annoyed. He didn't see any of them though as his head was down. If he couldn't be in there holding her hand he was going to guard her, and he was going to listen for anything.

Finally there was a new sound. A tiny shrill screaming came through the door. Natsu scrambled up, and he almost burst through the door, but was thrown aside by all the female members of Fairy Tail, and the other visiting guilds. They were quickly thrown out by a tired and pissed off Porlyusica.

"I have had to stand around you stupid humans for hours! Out! Get out! She needs her rest! And I don't want to be around another stupid human!"

Back inside the room, Lucy laid on the bed absolutely exhausted. She watched as one of the nurses put a small form wrapped in a pink blanket into a small miniature coffin. She covered he eyes and wept. _I am so sorry! I'm am so sorry I couldn't save you! This was all my fault!_

**_No it_ wasn't.** Lucy looked up shocked. This new voice was her own and it surprised her. _**This was HIS fault. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened.**_

"Well Lucy it was hard fought, but this is your new baby boy. He will need to be put in the lacrimabator, but thanks to Wendy's healing he was pushed along in his gestation period. He is healthy if small." Porlyusica walked over with the small baby boy.

_**It will probably be just like HIM. There's no need for another evil man. Might as well end it. It's so small it wouldn't even be that hard.** _

Porlyusica handed the baby to Lucy. Lucy numbly took the child. _**Would probably look like an accident. Shaky hands, after what I've been through no one would blame me, bit of waterworks...**_Lucy looked at the child. It was sleeping, and all wrinkly,squished, ugly. Lucy felt hatred run through her veins. _**it would only take seconds...** _And then the child woke up. He began to cry a most pitiful cry, and tried to reach out. It was like it was trying to reach out and grab it's new life. New beginning.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

And one name came to mind. Lucy didn't know were she learned it. Maybe in one of the many books she had read. But it was the only one that made sense.

Lucy began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. But she finally felt...not good but... better. This was a new beginning for her. She was no longer in Hell, and things were going to be different. She gasped through her sobs and said,"Navin. His name is Navin."

_**Navin? really? New? Pathetic. He is nothing new, he will end up the same as his** **father...**_

Lucy held the child out, giving him back to Porlyusica. The woman took Navin slightly surprised. "Don't you want him?"

Lucy tried to talk but found that she couldn't. _I can't keep him. I can't give him the care he needs. I would treat him like my father treated me. **Well yeah, Of course you would! Look what his father did to you! This is revenge! **_Lucy shook her head trying to clear the negative thoughts from her head.**  
**

The old woman simply nodded in understanding. She turned and put Navin in the lacrimabator. Turning to Lucy she said,"I'm not surprised you can't speak. After what you've been through... It is a common coping mechanism for the mind. Give it time and your speech will return. I suggest writing down your thoughts. And from what I've heard that shouldn't be an issue." She turned to leave. Before opening the door she said,"You need your rest but I will send someone with paper and pens."And with that she left.

_Thank you!_

* * *

5 minutes had past and suddenly her door slammed open. Levy stood there with enough paper to write a book, pens falling out of her arms. Tears fell out of both women's eyes. Lucy held her arms open and Levy ran towards her, dropping the paper and pens on the foot of the bed, and launched herself into the blondes arms.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Lucy! It was all my fault you ended up there again! And that you had to go through this again! I'm so so so sorry!"

Lucy scrambled for the paper and pens and began to scribble frantically.

"_Levy I don't blame you! I could never!_" _**Liar.**_

Levy read what she had written, and then said,"But you heard him! I lead them straight to you!" _**That's right. This is all your fault you stupid bitch. You even confessed!** _

_"This was not your fault. This was his. Don't forget that!_" _**Yeah and YOU are keeping his child alive!** _

Levy sat up and sniffed at little. She looked up and gasped."Oh Lucy your hair!"

Lucy looked as though she laughed a little and put a hand to her head as if to say "Oh yeah."

"I'm so sorry! You loved your hair!"

Lucy brought her hand down and began to write again."_Maybe then. But when it got cut I didn't. It was so matted and was practically dreads that it would have been had to have been cut anyway. It wasn't very pretty._" Lucy smiled sadly. The smile started to fade though as she remembered the past years events.

Levy noticed this and quickly said,"Well you said you wanted paper and pens! Did I bring enough Lu-chan?"

Lucy laughed,"_You brought enough to write a book! Thank you_."

"Do you need them for anything else? Besides talking I mean?"

Lucy thought for a moment and then nodded "_Letters._" she wrote. Lucy pulled another piece of paper over and began to write.

"_My dear Navin,_

_Were do I start? I know you probably have a lot of questions. And I do want to answer most of them. But first I need you to know that the reason that I put you up for adoption was not for lack of love. As much as it saddens me to say this you did not come from happy beginnings. Your father was not a nice person. He... He raped me. And more. He also tried to kill you while you were in the womb. He succeeded with your sister. And with another sibling. I never got to know the sex of the first one. As much as it pains me to tell you this you have the right to know. The reason I gave you to adoption was because these events... they were too fresh. The day I was rescued was the day you were born._

_I cannot be sure I would have been strong enough to care for you, especially when you needed it most. To be there for you as you needed. I did not want to treat you like my father treated me. The reason I gave you to adoption was because I was still terrified. It will take me a while to not be..._

_Don't let this information about your past affect who you are. There is a reason for your name. Navin. New. New beginnings. You have a whole life ahead of you, to be an amazing person. Kind and helpful, caring and sweet. But strong. I know you can and will be all of these things._

_Anyway! You probably want to know who I am! My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I belong to the magical guild Fairy Tail! Yep That's right! Your mama's a mage! I am a Celestial Spirit wizard. Right now I have 10 of the 12 golden zodiac keys. And I love them all. They all have there quirks, but they all hold a special place in my heart. That's part of being a Celestial Spirit wizard. Our promises are our bond. I have blonde hair, brown eyes, and am 5'4". I absolutely love to read! I devour books like they are sustenance. I have stayed up several nights in a row just to finish a series!_

_If you ever want to find me I will be at the guild Fairy Tail, in Magnolia. I understand if you don't, but I would love to get to know you! Learn how your life has been! Your likes and dislikes. Do you have magic? Do you have someone special?... If you were to come and see me I would be so happy. If not I understand. If you are angry at me and never want to see me I understand. But if not, if you want to see me, know that you will be welcomed with open arms. By me and by Fairy Tail._

_With all my love and care,_

_Your birth mother Lucy_"

Lucy put the pen down. She had unshed tears in her eyes. As much as it pained her to put 'birth mother' next to her name she knew that she would never be mother to this child. She didn't deserve it. She looked over at Levy. She was busy doodling on one of the pieces of paper. It looked like she was drawing hearts around something that looked like a certain iron dragon slayer. Lucy smiled.

She folded the letter into thirds, pulled another piece of paper over and folded it around the letter like an envelope. She took her pen and wrote "_to be opened on Navin's 18th birthday_". She grabbed another piece of paper and began to write again.

"_To the new parents of Navin,_

_Congratulations! You have made a very good decision in adopting my son. You need to know the circumstances surrounding his birth and adoption. Navin's father was a horrible creature. He captured, raped and tortured me on two separate occasions. The first time I was there I got pregnant and he caused a miscarriage of the child. I never knew the child's gender. The second time I was there I once again became pregnant this time with fraternal twins. One boy, Navin, and one girl. His father was the reason of Navin's sister's death and the reason behind Navin's premature birth. There is no need to worry about his father any longer though. He was taken care of._

_Do not ever tell Navin this. I have written him a letter explaining this that can not ever be opened until his 18th birthday. Information like this could cripple a child. He needs to wait until he is mature enough to handle this information._

_This letter is also a formal warning. If you ever, ever, ever hurt my son, you will not only have the wrath of me, but of my guild. If I ever hear of you mistreating my child, calling him names, using this information to hurt him... The consequences will be severe._

_But honestly, I really don't have much of a worry of that. I have a feeling that Navin's parents will be wonderful, beautiful people, who will raise him to be a wonderful man._

_Thank you for taking care of my child, even though I couldn't._

_Navin's birth mother,_

_Lucy_

_P.S._ _I have magic so make sure he receives training. I have no idea what kind of magic he will have if any. But make sure that is taken care of_"

Lucy folded the letter into thirds, and made another envelope. On this one it said "_To those raising Navin_".

Lucy poked Levy in the arm, getting the attention of the blue hair woman.

"Yeah Lu-chan?" Levy looked up from her doodle.

She held the letters out and then pointed to Navin.

"Oh of course!" she walked over the the lacrimabator, placing to letters with the baby boy. Walking back Levy noticed Lucy writing again. Lucy gave the note to Levy and it read,"_Levy I'm really tired_."

"Oh of course Lu-chan! But here before you fall asleep, Porlyusica gave this to me to give to you." She pulled out a vial. "This will give you dreamless sleep."

Lucy's grew wide with happiness, and she took the vial, drank it. Seconds later Lucy's eyes closed, and she fell into sleep.

* * *

Levy picked up the papers and pens, and pulled the blanket up to Lucy's chin. She left the room passing two dragon slayers who were standing guard.

"How is she!" Natsu asked with a slightly panicked tone.

Levy looked understandingly at Natsu and said,"She's sleeping now. Other than the fact that she can't talk, she seemed alright, and didn't seem to blame anybody, but I think that was just a front. Well no. I don't think she has really decided. I think she really doesn't blame anybody but him but... I think some part of her does."

"What makes you say that Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"There was something in her eyes as she was writing. Something darker. She only wrote kind things but... I feel like she was choosing... Which voice to use is the best way I can describe it. She is going to need some serious healing. And not the kind Wendy can give."

Natsu nodded, then turned to go in.

"Oh don't you even think about it! She needs to rest!" Levy stopped Natsu.

"I'm not gonna wake her! I just wanna see her!"

"No." Gajeel commanded. "She didn't even recognize me when I was in there before. She's not gonna recognize you, all she will see is another man and go ballistic."

"But it's me! How could she not recognize me!"

"Trust me flame brain. Your not gonna like her reaction."

"Come on Natsu. Everyone is waiting in the lobby." Levy said.

Grimly Natsu was dragged to the lobby were several guilds were gathered in hushed silence. They all looked up expectantly at the three who had just entered.

"She's gonna be fine. She's sleeping now."

The whole lobby erupted into joyous cheering. Cana pulled out one of her kegs saying,"Drinks all around! Let's party!" Everyone crowded and began cheering and drinking. Hospital staff bustled around them in vain trying to get them to calm down. In the din Natsu left the lobby, and sneaked back up to Lucy's room.

Opening the door, he looked at the sleeping mage. While most of her scars were gone thanks to Wendy, you could still see a few hearts etched onto her skin. Her hair was totally hacked up, unevenly cut, the longest pieces only an inch. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and picked up her hand, holding it tightly.

_I am so so so sorry Luce. I left you behind. I couldn't find you. I failed you. _

Lucy let out a sigh in her sleep. Natsu watched her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. And even in her thin, grey looking skin, her hair gone, bags under her eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She glowed like there was and aura around her, brighter and more beautiful than the most spectacular sunset, than the rainbow sakuras of Magnolia. It was only in his eyes that she glowed like this but that's all that mattered.

_Why did it take you being dragged to Hell and back to realize what you meant to me? Why could I realize this sooner? Then none of this would have happened. I would have protected you more._

Still holding her hand he placed his head on the bed. He looked up at her and just before he nodded off he whispered,"I love you."

* * *

_**Hello my darling! *whew!* I just wrote all of that at once. I'm tired. and hungry. I woke up and wrote this. I haven't eaten or anything. And it 3 in the afternoon! so now all I have to do is proofread and then publish. But first, FOOD! Don't forget to review! Until next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my darlings! Bet you thought that was the end huh? Nope! That was just the beginning. This story is not so much about the torture and horrific events that Lucy went through, but the healing process... And just how ugly it can be. As you guys might have noticed I took down my other story. But don't worry! it's coming back! But it will be a companion story to this. So I have to set up stuff in this story and then write that one. So anyway, without further ado...**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

* * *

Chapter 10 

Sunlight. That was the first thing Lucy felt when she woke up. The curtains to her room had been opened and warm golden light was streaming through. The first rays of sun she had felt in a year. Lucy laid in bed and just sighed, soaking in the rays.

There was a weird warmth around her hand though... she looked down.

There laying on my bed was a pink haired man holding her hand. _**No. There's a man here. He must have been sent by Him! He's come for me. Not again. NOT AGAIN! I WON'T GO BACK THERE!**_

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHYHHHHHHHHHH!** _"

"Woah! Lucy what's wrong?!" Natsu shouted, suddenly woken up, still holding on to her hand. *BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!* Lucy's monitor went off.

"_**DON"T TOUCH ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LET GOOOOOO!** _" Lucy ripped her hand away, crawling as far away as she could in her bed. Natsu stood in absolute shock. He tried to comfort her, getting closer, trying to grab her hand again,"Lucy it's me, It's Natsu, you're saf-"

_***Slap!*** _

"_**GET AWAAAAAAAYYY! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_Lucy began to kick, scratch and scream at Natsu, anything to get away from him. Natsu was frozen in shock his head still turned away from the slap. When he slowly reached up to hold his cheek, Lucy realized what she had done... And became even more terrified.

She curled up in a ball, crying, hands covering her head and started screaming over and over, "_**I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY!" **_

"I'm not gonna hurt you Lucy. I would nev-"

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

Nurses came bustling in, followed by Levy and Mira. The nurses pulled a shocked Natsu away, as they tried to calm Lucy down. But physical contact only completely unhinged Lucy making her fight and scream and cry even harder and louder. She was like a cornered wild animal, fighting for survival.

"We need to put her under! Give me the sedative! Just enough for an few hours! Her height and weight is over there!" One of the nurses said, pointing to the clipboard at the end of Lucy's bed.

Another nurse prepared the shot and injected it into Lucy's IV. Slowly Lucy began to calm down, she stopped screaming, and squirming. As she began to slip into unconsciousness, she looked over at Natsu. As she closed her eyes he could have sworn that he saw something in her eyes... It looked like recognition.

* * *

Mira and Levy pulled a haunted looking Natsu from the room. As soon as the door shut behind them they began yelling at Natsu.

"WHAT we're you thinkng?!"

"Gajeel and I TOLD you!"

"She wasn't supposed to be disturbed!"

"Natsu! Really?! She wasn't ready yet!"

"You can't go through trama like that and be ready to face the world the NEXT DAY!"

"You need to leave her alone! We TOLD yo-"

"I KNOW!" Natsu thundered, scaring both Mira and Levy. He was as enraged as they were but there were tears in his eyes as well. "i know" he repeated much quieter.

The women exchanged glances and then tried to speak again.

"Look Natsu we know your worried."

"We all are."

"It's just that-"

Natsu held up his hand to stop them. "I know I shouldn't have gone in there. It was stupid and selfish but I just had to see her! I had to see her without that fucking knife in her swollen belly filled with that creatures children! I had too! I know that image is going to always haunt me because I couldn't FUCKING FIND HeR!" His voice cracked. Tears were flowing freely from his face now, and he pulled his hands up to his face, head bowed. Looking downtrodden he said, "And I honestly had planned on being gone before she woke up. Really. But I haven't slept lately anyways and even when i do it's always... Well anyways, next to her it almost felt like old times."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, and then his guild mates watched as he seemed to turn to stone. He was completely expressionless and any evidence of his tears were almost gone. He walked over to Lucy's door, and sat down next to it. "It won't happen again." he stated, almost in monotone.

Mira and Levy stared in shock at their friend. He had aged so much in the past year. It seemed as though the old reckless cheerful Natsu was gone, and this somber serious one had taken his place. And it saddened them. Here it was a year later and they finally had Lucy back. But it wasn't enough to bring the old Natsu back. Lucy wasn't the only one who needed to heal.

Natsu's friends bade him a consoling farewell and left Natsu alone in the hallway. Natsu let out a sigh leaning his head back against the hard wall.

_I'm so sorry Luce. I'm sorry I couldn't save you then. I'm sorry I couldn't save you now. I'm just no good for you. I couldn't even keep you safe._

Natsu raised his head looking down the hallway. _I'll keep you safe from now on till forever... I promise._

* * *

Lucy woke with a headache. She had finally woken up from the sedative. As she woke more and more from the haze of the drugs she began to remember why she was sedated in the first place.

_What have I done?! That was Natsu! He never would have hurt me! Then why..._

**_Well of course he didn't hurt us. I made sure of that._**

_Who.. Who are you?!_

**_I am you Lucy. Well in a way. I'm the more... instinctive side of you. I've always been here. You just can't ignore me anymore. _**

_What.. What do you mean?! Did you make me do that?!_

**_Oh no sweetie you definitely did that. I just gave you that right... Voice. _**

Lucy's eyes widened. Once she had been rescued she thought she would be safe, that she wouldn't have to worry about anything bu getting better.

She could not have been more wrong.

* * *

_**Meh. Not my best chapter. But it has been so long I knew I needed to post something. I'm sorry for how long this chapter took but my life has been hectic. So hectic that I have no clue when I will be able to write the next chapter. I will try really hard to get my brain in gear though! The more reviews the more motivation my brain gets! And please feel free to post any ideas you might have! They help with the creative process too! Love you dolls! Until next Chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**P.S. Thank you so much to BeanieBoop For proofreading! Lot's of love!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello there my darling readers! Ok so... I have lost all motivation to write this. I still have some ideas and everything but they mostly include the end. So yeah. My life has been just a shit storm of crazy, and I have no idea were to go from here. Like I have the ending all planned out and some stuff before that, but not much else. So if you guys have any ideas, or want me to put something in the story please feel free! I need the motivation... And so without further ado the next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**P.S. Thank you thank you thank you to BeanieBoop For being my proofreader! I love you so much!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Pain. Pain was ripping, coursing through my body and there was no stopping it. Like a tidal wave it crashed over me ripping the most bloodcurdling scream from my mouth and rendering me useless. Starting in my stomach, where the knife was buried, it had sliced through my skin, and into my uterus. _And wall after wall, wave after wave, hit me, taking away my breath, making it impossible it scream again. _I felt the cold metal pierce through my child and the scream that tore through me was not my own. My had child cried out through me, and then... _

_*GASP* _

Lucy shot up from her bed holding her stomach and screaming. She just sat there in the bed breathing heavily, eyes wide with shock, slightly bent over from holding her stomach. Then she started to cry. Heavy sobs wracked through her body, and tears pour from her eyes.

Slim arms wrapped themselves around Lucy as she sobbed. Lucy jumped slightly at the contact but then went back to crying. This was common practice now for Levy and Lucy. Lucy would wake up screaming from the horrors of the past year, and Levy would come in and wrap her arms around Lucy until she felt safe again.

Levy had moved in with Lucy, putting a bed right next to hers, so there was always someone with her. When Lucy was released from the hospital the guild knew they couldn't leave Lucy alone but they were unsure were to put her. Some said she could go to Fairy Hills. Others suggested setting up a room for her in the guild. Mira advocated that Lucy go back to her apartment, to try and regain some sense or normalcy.

While Lucy was gone the guild pulled together funds to pay for her apartment and keep it for Lucy. When Lucy disappeared Makarov went to the landlady personally and explained the situation. The landlady was shocked and offered to half the rent cost. This way she could still keep afloat but the guild wouldn't have to find 70,000 jewel every month. However there was still the issue of leaving Lucy alone. When Erza came up with the idea that somebody move in with her, Levy and Natsu automatically volunteered to stay.

An argument ensued between Levy and Natsu on who would stay. Natsu knew he could take care of Lucy, and he used to sleep in her bed anyway before she was taken. He wanted to protect her, and show her that she would be safe with her. Levy however reminded him that Lucy was not the same as a year ago, and reminded him what happened in the hospital room a few weeks prior. Sulkily Natsu backed off, but demanded to be able to stand watch. Levy had started t argue with that as well but Erza stopped her.

So now after almost three months since Lucy came home, things had fallen into a sort of routine. Lucy would wake up screaming and crying, Lucy would hold her silently until she stopped. Then slowly they would get ready together, have breakfast together, and then getting cleaned up together. I Lucy felt like it they would go to the guild pool, away from all the guys. All the girls would join her and Levy, and Mira would make strawberry daiquiris for all of them. Then they would all just hangout and talk and laugh in the sun, or the shade, or they would go swimming. Whatever Lucy wanted. Lucy would laugh with them and smile even, though she never talked. She would always respond with something funny to say on her notepad that she always kept close. And those were her better days.

However there were some days that Lucy could barely make it out of bed. There were some dreams she couldn't recover from. And on those days Levy would take care of her every need. Though she was practically immobilized for depression, Levy would half carry half help her walk to the bath, and clean her, then dress her in clean pajamas. Then she would put her back in her bed and go make her some soup. She would return with the soup, and make sure she ate at least half of it. Then she would crawl into bed with her, accompanied by only a book. Every few hours Levy would make sure Lucy drank some water, or eat more soup. And when night came, levy would turn out the lights and sleep with her that night.

Today was one of those days.

Haunted once again with the death of her child, Lucy bawled and then slowly grew quiet. Finally there was no response from Lucy, and Levy went into her routine.

And everyday, whether Lucy made it out of bed or not, there was Natsu.

He guarded her place on the roof, protected her as she walked to the guild and back, even watched over her at the guild, always out of sight. But every night at around midnight, he would knock at the window, to talk to Levy, to hear how she was doing, and get anything they needed. Usually it was just money for food and rent, but sometimes Levy and Natsu would exchange information about the sleeping pill Wendy and Porlyusica were working on.

There weren't many sleep medicines, and those that did exist were not to be taken every night. They were working on a pill that could be taken every night, so Lucy wouldn't have night terrors anymore.

Natsu hopped down from his perch on the roof, lowered the hood of his cloak that he now wore and tapped on the window. He knew Levy was going to ask about the pill. She did every time Lucy didn't make it out of the house. But this time he had new news to give her.

Levy opened the window and greeted Natsu,"Hey Natsu. How is everything?"

"It's just fine Levy. You guys need anything? Food? Money? Paper and pens? Any of your books?" Natsu asked.

"We are just fine on all of that stuff, although rent is due next week." Levy answered.

"Alrighty I will tell the gang. They can go on some jobs. Make the money for you guys." Since Lucy got back a kind of makeshift team was formed. What was left of team Natsu formed up with Gajeel and Juvia, and they would go on jobs purely to support Lucy and Levy. All of the money for food and rent and any other supplies were gathered by them doing jobs. They didn't quite have the same teamwork as the original team but they were still guildes ready to help their nakama."Anything else?" Natsu knew he had to give her the opportunity to ask.

"How is the dream pill coming along? Lucy was pretty bad today."

Natsu reached into a small pouch and handed over a bag containing two small pills. Eyes going slightly wide Levy asked "Is this it?! They figured it out?!".

"They think so. This is their best one so far, or so they said. It's the first trial. I hope it works..."

Levy kicked herself internally for telling him how poorly Lucy was doing. "I'm sure it will Natsu! I will give this to her tonight!"

A short silence drew between them. Even though Lucy was back, Natsu was even more distant from his nakama then before. He was more serious, and never started or continued conversations. He stopped almost entirely going to the guild, and hadn't taken a request since Lucy was found. Happy had to practically move in with Wendy and Carla for food and jobs, because Natsu wouldn't leave Lucy.

"Okay well, I've got to get some sleep. Oh! and before I forget!" Levy ran for the kitchen quickly and grabbed a picnic basket. Dashing back to the window she handed it to Natsu. "And eat the whole thing this time! I mean it! It's bad enough you sleep out there you need to eat!" Levy reprimanded to Natsu.

Natsu just smiled sadly,"Thanks Levy... I'll try." Natsu took the basket from her and jumped back onto the roof. Levy closed the window behind him and crawled into her bed since Lucy was already asleep.

* * *

The hours lagged on and Natsu was finally settling in to rest. He had eaten only half of what was in the basket. Levy had packed it to feed an army, and if this was the old Natsu, it would have barely been enough. But this was not the same Natsu, and he did not eat as much as normal.

Just as Natsu had closed his eyes, he heard a small clicking sound. He sat up and watched a scared and wild eyed Lucy run out of her apartment and down the road. Like a cat Natsu followed her along the rooftops making sure that she didn't try and run to the canal. Lucy was barefoot and in her pajamas, huffing and puffing as she sprinted through the night lit town.

Lucy kept running through streets, turning at unpredictable corners, as if trying to lose some imaginary predator. She seemed to be stuck in a dream, in one of her nightmares. She was oblivious to everything outside her own world, and she ran past a few drunken men, making their way home from the bar. Cutting them off she ran into an alleyway, not hearing their catcalls. The alley she ran into was a dead end, however. She turned to keep running, but her path was blocked by the three men she past, and now she most certainly heard their catcalls.

"Hey baby were you going so fast?"

"Heh nowhere now!"

"Why don't you stay with us, huh babe?"

"Yeah we'll make sure you have a good time!"

"Come on babe don't be scared! We'll treat you right!"

"Yeah..."

They began to crowd around Lucy, too close. Lucy let out a volatile scream.

"**LUCY KICK**!" And she hooked two of the men with her signature powerful roundhouse kick. Natsu who had been on the roof ready to jump down on the three men, was just as surprised as the three men, though delightedly so. Some things never change. Natsu was now laughing silently clutching his stomach and holding a hand over his mouth so he wasn't heard.

The remaining man however was not as pleased.

"What the FUCK!?" He yelled. Lucy immediately ducked and began her mantras of "I'm sorry's"

"Why the HELL did you do that to my-"

The man never got to finish his sentence. Natsu had decided that he didn't need to. Dropping down from his perch on the roof, Natsu landed on the man's back, cloak and hood hiding his features.

"For the same reason i just kicked your ass. You didn't need to come any closer." Natsu said. He did not sound like Natsu however. At the last second Natsu decided that Lucy didn't need to know it was him. He had changed his voice slightly, so you couldn't be sure if Natsu sounded like a guy or a girl. Add the cloak and his features were completely hidden.

Lucy stared wide eyed, at the strange person before her, slowly coming out of her dream haze. She felt like she should be scared, that's what **_she_ **was saying, but... She just couldn't.

"Are you ok?" the cloaked person asked, still standing on the man. Shocked Lucy simply nodded.

"You are safe now ok? Nothing is going to hurt you. I will make sure of that."

* * *

_**Alrighty my darlings! You know what to do! Review review review! I don't know when I will be able to update this again but the more reviews and ideas the more motivation i have! Love you dolls! Untill next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies! First I want to say thank you to the people who sent those encouraging messages. I really appreciate it :). I am really sorry this chapter has taken so long to complete. There have been a ton of things going on in my life and not all of them were good. But anyway this story... Yeah, i think i kinda know were i want to go with it now... But please please review more! Seriously last chapter I got one review. That was it. And I know people follow and favorite and read it cuz i can see all of that. Please remember that i am doing this all on my own time. I am not getting paid at all. The only way i do get paid and know that you guys even like this is when you review. If you have time to read, or favorite or follow this story, then you have time to review it. Sorry to be like making a little speech up here, but when people review it's undeniable proof that people like my story and want me to continue, not just another number. But anyway without further ado...**

_**~Amythyrst**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Lulled out of sleep for a moment Lucy felt herself being held into a semi sitting position. Barely opening her sleep hazed eyes she saw what looked like Levy's form holding her.

"Here you go Lucy. No more nightmares."

Lucy felt herself swallowing some cool water before she drifting back to sleep...

* * *

_"Scream for me." **He** said, breathing on me as I was strapped in mid air, spread eagle. Chains held me up, my limbs spread. And they circled. Like vultures around a corpse two of his goons circled and hungrily, predatorily, eyed my bare body. I knew what was coming was going to be horrible. Once **He** was done binding me, his hands began to roam my body. And then with a hungry look he pulled out his knife and drew it across my skin..._

_"No please stop!"..._

"...stop!" Lucy jolted awake. But everything felt weird and fuzzy, like she wasn't really awake. Levy was beside her curled up fast asleep. Everything flashed around her and she was back in that dungeon. She looked to the side and Levy was beside her, still sleeping.

"Levy? What are you doing here?!" *_Screeeech*_

The door opened and two goons flanking **_Him_** entered chuckling.

_I have to get out of here!_ Lucy thought. But she looked down at Levy. _I can't just leave her here! _

**_Yes you__ can. Lead them away!_**

Lucy thought for a single moment. But the goons were getting closer and her decision was made for her. She quickly got up and ran out of her apartment.

Barefoot, Lucy sprinted through the streets of Magnolia, her short hair blown back for how fast she was running. Suddenly **He **appeared in front of her.

**Quick! Turn down here! **And Lucy followed directions.

But **He** kept appearing, and sometimes with the goons, and every time they did **she **lead them down a different corner. But Lucy was quickly losing steam and she was huffing and puffing, barely keeping upright, with what felt like knifes stabbing her lungs.

She turned quickly down another corner, but the way was blocked. When she turned around to run out, she found that way blocked as well by the three goons.

"Hey baby were you going so fast?"

"Heh nowhere now!"

"Why don't you stay with us, huh babe?"

"Yeah we'll make sure you have a good time!"

"Come on babe don't be scared! We'll treat you right!"

"Yeah..."

They began to crowd around Lucy, too close. Lucy let out a volatile scream.

"**LUCY KICK**!" And she hooked two of the men with her signature powerful roundhouse kick.

The men slammed into the wall, and tumbled into an unconscious pile. Lucy stared at them in shock of herself. The remaining man however was not as pleased.

"What the FUCK!?" He yelled. Lucy immediately ducked and began her mantras of "I'm sorry's"

"Why the HELL did you do that to my-"

The man never got to finish his sentence. Natsu had decided that he didn't need to. Dropping down from his perch on the roof, Natsu landed on the man's back, cloak and hood hiding his features.

"For the same reason I just kicked your ass. You didn't need to come any closer." Natsu said. He did not sound like Natsu however. At the last second Natsu decided that Lucy didn't need to know it was him. He had changed his voice slightly, so you couldn't be sure if Natsu sounded like a guy or a girl. Add the cloak and his features were completely hidden.

Lucy stared wide eyed, at the strange person before her, slowly coming out of her dream haze. She felt like she should be scared, that's what **_she_ **was saying, but... She just couldn't.

"Are you ok?" the cloaked person asked, still standing on the man. Shocked Lucy simply nodded.

"You're safe now ok? Nothing is going to hurt you. I will make sure of that."

Lucy simply stared at the person in shock. Still shaken by her nightmare illusions, she simply stayed on the ground sitting on her knees. The cloaked figure stepped off the man's back and with a swift kick, launched him into the wall where he landed in a pile with his friends. All three were knocked out and lying around a bunch of garbage.

Dusting their hands the cloaked figure said,"There. Now he's where he belongs: the trash."

Lucy hadn't even flinched When the figure kicked the man... For some reason this person's movements seemed familiar. There was some kind of comfort in the way this person moved. She couldn't explain it. With this person she just... Felt safe. And **she** had shut up so it must be ok right?

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" the figure asked and held a hand out to Lucy who simply stared at the hand.

"Hey. You ok? Can you talk?" Natsu knew the answer but maybe she could talk this time. It certainly couldn't hurt to ask. Lucy still just stared. "Are ya hurt?"

At this, Lucy looked up at the figure. She still couldn't tell if this person was male or female; The cloak hid most everything save for the mouth and there were no defining qualities in the voice. **She **was still quiet so Lucy was, for once, alone in this decision.

The figure crouched in front of Lucy. "Hey. Are you hurt? You can just nod your head yes or no."

Lucy shook her head no. The figure smiled, "I'm glad. Do you want to stand up?" the figure asked and offered both hands out to Lucy. She stared at them for a few seconds and then slowly put her hands in the figure's. Firmly gripping her hands, the figure stood up bringing her with.

"There we go! That's better isn't it?" The figure said cheerfully. Lucy simply nodded. The figure cocked their head and said," Hmm not much of a talker are ya?". Lucy shook her head. The figure smiled,"That's ok! Though, I bet you have a beautiful voice." Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked away. The figure was silent before they asked,"Do you want me to escort you home?"

Suddenly Lucy's eyes snapped up in fear. She looked down at her hands, which were still in the figures, and snatched them away, backing away quickly from the figure until her back hit the wall.

Throwing their hands up the figure said,"Whoa whoa whoa, I just wanna make sure you're safe. It is pretty late. Magnolia is nice and all, but even this town can have it's drunk assholes," gesturing to the still unconscious men. "Honest I just wanna make sure you get home safe."

Lucy stood with her back to the wall and just shook her head, gripping her hands.

Natsu lowered his hands, starting to feel defeated. This was the first interaction with Lucy he had that hadn't ended with her going ballistic and she was still pushing him away. But then why wouldn't she? He did leave in that hellhole for a year... Not that she knew it was him, but still. She probably felt like she couldn't trust anyone...

"Are ya sure?" the figure asked. Lucy nodded her head yes. The figure lowered their head, almost in disappointment and said,"Okay."

Lucy stood in the alleyway staring at her hands at war with herself. **She **hadn't said anything since the figure offered to walk her home, but she was still so unsure. Should she trust this person? They didn't appear to be a man. But it didn't seem like they were a woman either. She didn't know this person's gender but she did know one thing. Inexplicably, for some strange unknown reason, this _person _made her feel something she hadn't in over a year: Safe.

Natsu turned around to jump on the roofs again. There was no way he would just leave Lucy alone but he would get out of sight. But just as he was about to jump he felt something grip his cloak sleeve. He turned around and his heart almost jumped into his throat. Lucy was standing there in her pajamas, gripping his cloak, head turned and blushing, her short hair covering her eyes. She was so god damn cute! He just wanted to scoop her up, hold her tight and protect her from every awful thing in this cruel world. He controlled himself however, but he did chuckle a little saying,"Changed your mind?"

Lucy, still looking away, slowly nodded her head. The figure chuckled again, and took Lucy's hand.

"Do you want to see something beautiful?"

Lucy was surprised by the question, and staring at her hand that was being held by the figure, she nodded. In a swift movement Natsu scooped up Lucy, holding her bridal style, and leaped onto the roof of the building next to them. Lucy's eyes went wide with fear and she gasped, but she was set down on the roof softly and quickly she didn't have much time to react. As soon as he put her down, Natsu took a step to the side, knowing that he had just made her feel very uncomfortable, and wanted to give her room to be mad.

But Lucy wasn't mad. Or at least she didn't have time to be. Because as soon as she looked up, her breath left her, for on top of the roof she could see almost all of Magnolia. It was so beautiful. She could see the pointed steeples of Cardia Cathedral, the streets and shops of the town, the canals running through the streets, and far off she saw the tall towers of the Fairy Tail guild hall. But what really made the scene breath taking were the stars; she could see every single one. They were gleaming like diamonds, as if for her to see. As Lucy looked up at the stars she suddenly felt happy and sad at the same time. She not only hadn't called her spirits since she was back, but she couldn't; it seemed like when her speech left so did her magic. It was like it was locked away. Even though she was surrounded by her female friends at Fairy Tail, and they made sure she didn't feel alone, she missed her spirits so much. It was like her friends were just gone, like they had left her all alone to pick up the pieces by herself. She knew it wasn't true, that it was just the trauma that had locked away her magic. Mira told her all about her experience with it. But she still felt so alone.

As Lucy stared at the stars tears started streaming down her face. She covered her face with her hands, and sunk to her knees weeping.

Natsu jumped at hearing Lucy's voice, especially it crying. He ran over and knelt besides Lucy, reaching for her arms to ask her what was wrong. But something made him stop. He put his hands on his thighs and exhaled unsure of what to do. Lucy began to cry harder and harder, sobs wracking her body. He wasn't sure if he should hug her not only because she might not want to be touched, but also because at close contact she might figure out he most definitely was male. No matter what a cloak and changed voice hide, no female was as ripped as Natsu. But watching Lucy cry Natsu made a decision.

"Hey. Is it alright if I hug you?" the figure asked, holding their arms open. "If ya don't want me to I won't." Lucy was again surprised by the figure. This person seemed so genuinely concerned for her. This complete stranger that for whatever strange reason seemed to be the only person she felt totally at ease with. Even **she **was ok with this person. It was so strange. But at the same time so relieving. Lucy practically threw herself into this persons arms, hands still covering her face.

Natsu was equal parts happy and surprised. At first he sat there in shock for a few seconds, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around Lucy. He resisted the temptation to bury himself into her shoulder, and simply stroked her short hair. "Shhhhhhhh, it's ok. That's it, just let it all out. It's all gonna be ok." he whispered.

Lucy buried herself in this person's shoulder, and bawled. She cried for the fear she always felt. For the nightmares. For the horrors that she had faced for a year and was still facing, not just at night in her dreams, but the fear she felt around people. Even people she knew loved her and cared for her. They overwhelmed her instead of comforting her. She could never admit that to them, never hurt them like that not matter how much **she **wanted her to. She missed being able to think without **her **perverting every her thought with something negative, no matter how much she had become used to it, and even relied on it sometimes. She missed her magic, and her connection to her mother. She missed not being afraid all the time. She missed being able to sleep. She missed being able to _talk._ And even though she wrote everyday to communicate, she hadn't touched her story since she had been taken.

She missed being able to live.

And so Lucy cried. She cried for the life that she missed, the life she wanted, the life she couldn't have. Because nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

They had stayed there, on that roof for quite some time. Though sunrise was still hours away, the stars had begun to disappear. Finally, exhausted, Lucy sat back, and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She was so so tired but at the same time felt oddly refreshed. For once she felt like she could do something.

"Feeling better?" The person asked. Natsu had lost feeling in his legs a long time ago, but stayed kneeling to hold her. He was now standing up trying to get some feeling back. Lucy saw the person rubbing their legs, and she immediately felt bad. Natsu saw the concern on her face and laughed,"Oh don't worry about it! I've suffered way worse than this!" Lucy lowered her head at the word "suffered". Realizing what he had said Natsu quickly added, "Not that I was suffering! No that's not what I meant at all!" Natsu slapped his palm to his forehead. "Jeez I'm such an idiot with this stuff."

Lucy watched her person get more and more flustered. This person was so strange. They jumped off a roof and landed on a guy attacking her, picked her up and bounded up here like it was nothing, held her as she cried, and now they were pacing and babbling like someone with a crush. It was honestly really funny, and for the first time in a very long time she felt herself smile, really smile, not the forced ones she did for her guild mates, and then she did the extraordinary: she giggled.

When Natsu heard her giggle his heart leapt, and he stopped his pacing and babbling. He stood in happy shock as he watched Lucy's giggles turn into full blown laughs. In the predawn moonlight, she seemed to glow with beauty. Natsu was completely captivated.

Natsu shook himself out of his trance, and said,"Hey! You're laughing! That's great!"

Lucy looked at her cloaked person, a giggle still on her lips. Her person held out a hand to her and she automatically accepted. Pulling her up her person asked,"You ready to go home?"

Lucy nodded still smiling.

Her person scooped her up and this time she didn't object at all. It was odd, but then, this had been an odd night.

"Which way is your house?" Her person asked. Lucy pointed towards her home.

Natsu of course knew where her house was, and even knew every route that could be taken by rooftop to get there. Smiling at his own secret he choose the route that would get her there the fastest. He needed to get her home before Levy woke up.

And so Natsu and Lucy bound across the rooftops of Magnolia, smiling.

* * *

When they got to Lucy's apartment it was almost daybreak. The stars were gone but the sky was still slightly dark with the promise of the sun.

Natsu lowered Lucy carefully into her apartment window. Once inside she motioned for him to stay for a moment. Natsu perched on her window, as she went over to grab her writing pad and pen, and, for a moment, it felt like old times. Lucy furiously scribbled something on her pad and showed it to her person. What it said made Natsu's insides glow.

_Will you show me the stars again?_

Natsu grinned his biggest in over a year. "I can show ya them again tonight if ya want."

_Yes please! I would love that. _Lucy wrote.

"Then I'll be here again tonight. Leave your window open." Natsu said. His heart had skipped a beat at the word _love. _

_Ok. I will._ Lucy scribbled smiling.

"See ya Star Girl!"

Lucy grabbed her person's sleeve before they could leave. She began scribbling on her pad again.

_What's your name? _

Natsu stopped for a second and then grinned.

"Just call me Fire."

* * *

_**Weeew *wipes brow* That took a while. But I feel so much better. And btw this story is nowhere near over. I plan to do a full recovery for Lucy. She will be able to live her life again... But she's right: Nothing will be the same again *evil laughter*. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Since Lucy can't tell what gender Natsu is, I tried using gender neutral terms, and I know I switched back and forth a lot from referring to Natsu as both "Natsu" and "The figure" or "person" as Lucy will refer to him as. Please let me know what you think! The more reviews the more I am inclined to update quickly :) Yes that is a shameless bribe/threat to get reviews, but I'm serious. The more you review, the more motivated I am. And a motivated writer makes for happy readers :D Alright dearies, Love ya! Until next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't like Lucy had forgotten Natsu.

Or any of the male members of Fairy Tail for that matter. In fact she thought about them quite often. On her better days she would even miss them. Their loud and rambunctious ways were well meaning, and she knew that. But she couldn't stop her all consuming fear of the male gender. And she had most definitely tried. But just _thinking _about being in the same room as them for too long sent her heart rate skyrocketing and she had to fight to keep from whirling into a panic attack, leaving her weary and guilty.

She almost wished some days that she could just hang out with Natsu and Gray and the rest of the Fairy Tail men, even as exhausting as they sometimes were, simply because she missed their antics. They used to never fail to make get laugh. Especially one in particular.

But she couldn't. Every time she was just completely consumed with fear.

She really hated herself.

And she knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She wanted everything to just stop. She was just so fucking tired. It wasn't like she got any sleep. There hadn't been any progress with the sleeping pill, and it was exhausting pretending like you were ok, and always, always _smiling_…

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the pool as usual with the Fairy Tail girls. They were all doing there own thing currently. Juvia was lazily floating on the pool on one of those inflatable chair things, enjoying the blue sky. Levy was laying on her stomach, pouring over an ancient text she had read before. Cana was at the poolside bar, enjoying her drink and chatting up Mira, who was behind the bar. Erza sat next to Lucy working on her suntan.

Lucy was also reading, and enjoying the sunshine. After watching it come up this morning, she had a weird new appreciation for it. There was something refreshing about watching the sun from the very beginning crawl across the sky.

And yet as much as she was enjoying the sunshine, she found she was counting down the hours till it was gone again. She couldn't explain it, but for the first time in a long time she was _excited about something_. And that excited her.

It was more refreshing than any pool could ever be.

She didn't want to admit this but Lucy was looking forward to seeing Fire again. Lucy didn't even know them, and normally that would scare her, but...

As incredulous as it sounded Fire felt safe to her.

* * *

_**I know I know it's short but I wanted to post **_**something. _Don't worry there is a far more detailed chap coming. It's been rough for me lately so this was actually a lot.__ But he is a little update of what's going on in Lucy's head. See you guys next chapter!_**


End file.
